


A Fish Out Of Water.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe -Mermaid, Bard is a poor fisherman, Barduil - Freeform, M/M, Thranduil is in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard Bowman is a down on his luck fisherman and hopeless believer in fairy tales.  And he finds that some fairy tales are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fish Out Of Water.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my attempt at a Mermaid AU. :D Sorry for the lame summary, I am terrible at them as well as tagging stuff! There is mention of drowning but it is just in passing and does not happen!

Bard knew that the Master of The Black Arrow had been mad with him. All he had done was to speak up, trying to protect his friend Percy, along with the rest of the crew, which included the Master. Now he watched as the Black Arrow slid out of its berth without him on it. Percy waved at him sadly, Bard couldn’t fault his friend. The Black Arrow would be gone for weeks, fishing Esgaroth and further south, landing in the great city of Gondor. A lucrative trip which he was not to have any cut from. Alfred, the 1st mate, had only been too happy to inform Bard that for his insolence to the Master he was being left behind. Bard sighed, how he was going to tell his sister, Sigrid? Since the death of their parents, Bard and Sigrid had struggled to make ends meet and raise their younger siblings Bain and Tilda. Bard tossed his rucksack over his shoulder and heaving another sigh made his way back into town.

“Bard!” He turned at his name being called out. He smiled at the old man who was making his way towards him. “Gandalf!” he shouted to the old man. Gandalf stalked up to him and clasped Bard’s shoulder in greeting. Gandalf was a retired sailor and a great one for tall tales, for which Bard was an only too willing audience.

“Well now Bard, how about joining me for a pint at the Arkenstone?” Gandalf proposed. Bard ran a hand thru his wavy dark hair. He’d like nothing more than down a pint or two while listening to Gandalf’s stories, not to mention the alcohol would soften the impact of Sigrid’s anger. Nevertheless he couldn’t afford it. He needed to find work and fast.

“I’d love to but…” Bard started except Gandalf pulled him along not letting him finish.

“Oh, I heard about the Master leaving you off, and I can promise Sigrid knows to.” Bard groaned. He had hoped to have told Sigrid himself, but it was no surprise that everyone knew. Most likely Alfred had told anyone who would listen. Bard still didn’t understand why the Master disliked him but he did. Gandalf continued, “Come on, I’ll shout you a pint, can’t let you face your doom sober!” He laughed. 

Bard grinned sheepishly; it would be easier to take Sigrid’s tongue lashing with some Dutch courage. Well, one pint wouldn’t take long and maybe he could always see if they needed help at the Arkenstone. As they entered they were greeted by Bilbo Baggins, the small chubby bartender. Bard liked the man immensely, more than Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo’s mate and owner of the Arkenstone. Thorin was a bit prickly but Bilbo softened him. 

Thorin grunted at them and Bilbo smiled and brought them both a pint of the house brew. Gandalf was a fixture at Arkenstone, Bard to a lesser degree but enough of a regular that Bilbo didn’t even have to ask what he wanted to drink. When not at sea, Bard was often in the Arkenstone listening to the tales Gandalf told. Tales of far off lands, the adventures he had had. For Bard though, the tales he loved best were those of the creatures of the deep oceans. Gandalf wove wondrous stories of underwater worlds. 

Bard wasn’t the only one who sat entranced by these tall tales, Kili and Fili, Thorin’s nephews also sat in wonder. Countless tales had been spun by Gandalf, and Bard wished that these fairytales were true. Thorin often scoffed at Gandalf’s recounting of seeing mermaids. Bilbo simply would smile and shush Thorin. He liked Gandalf’s stories too. Many a customer at the Arkenstone would raze the old man though. Bard hated to see the man jeered at but Gandalf never seemed to care.

“Now then Bard, where did I leave off last we spoke,” Gandalf pondered as they settled themselves next to the fireplace. Gandalf drew out a long pipe and began to fill it and set it alight, blowing out great rings of smoke, like a dragon. Bard grinned and said “sea serpents”. Gandalf nodded and launched into a long and detailed account of a sea serpent that had been called Smaug, who lived beyond the Mirkwood Ocean and had come to a just end. Bard took a pull from his pint and lost himself in the swirl of smoke and sea spray. 

Hours later, Bard stared down at his younger sister. Sigrid was angry yet she hadn’t yelled at him like he had expected. The disappointment in her eyes was worse. She simply shook her head and said they would just have to tighten their belts. Bard nodded in shame, he had let himself be lulled into spending the whole morning and afternoon listening to Gandalf. One pint had become more and when he looked up at the end of Gandalf’s long narrative it was dark out and any hope of looking for temporary work was out of the question. He hastily paid for the drinks, even though Gandalf had said he was paying. The wily old sailor was no-where to be found when the bill was presented to Bard by Thorin. And Thorin never extended credit. Bard should have felt cheated but he didn’t, it was worth the price to hear all those wonderful stories. 

Bard was brought out of his musings by Sigrid informing him that he could most likely get a job at the produce stall at the market square. The young man who had worked there had left just today. Bard agreed. Bain and Tilda watched their elder siblings with worried eyes, they knew something was wrong but they couldn’t hear the tense conversation that had taken place between Bard and Sigrid. Bard went to his room and laid down on his narrow cot, sleep eluding him. He just couldn’t find a comfortable spot, worry and guilt making his chest tight. He sighed deeply and looked out his small window, watching clouds scud across the sky. Sleep slowly came to him and with it dreams of cities in the deep dark sea and rescuing beautiful mermaids from deadly sea serpents. 

☆☆☆

He groaned in pain, his body swaying in the shallows. He pushed long, pale, wet strands of hair away from his face and pulled himself further up the rocks of the jetty. His right arm hurt and when he looked, hissed at the gash on the top of his forearm. How could he have been so stupid? How many times had King Oropher warned him and his little brother Legolas to stay clear of the deep well? Thranduil bit his lip and leaned back against the rocks. He glanced back at the sea and saw a dark fin cut thru the waves. He moved higher up the rocks away from the danger. This was just as dangerous, if he was seen… But he couldn’t go back into the water, not with the cut on his arm still bleeding. He gripped it with his other hand, hoping to stop the flow of dark blood. 

He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the rocks. The tide was going out, good; as the shark would not be able to reach him. Not good, for he would be trapped. He cursed himself. If he got out of the mess it would be a miracle. He would kill Legolas latter; right now he needed to figure out how to survive this latest escapade. He glanced once again at the fin and dismissed it from his mind. He raised himself up the rocks, looking around. There was a beach on the other side of the jetty, and other than trees in the distance, it seemed deserted. As the tide flowed out tidal pools began to form. Thranduil flopped onto his belly and wormed his way towards the closest one. While still early in the morning, the sun was already warming him, his skin starting to itch in unpleasant ways.

Thranduil slipped into the tidal pool and sighed in relief. Small fish darted around the pool and broad leaves of kelp lay about the rocks. Thranduil grabbed a handful of the dark ribbons and wrapped one around his cut as a make-shift dressing. The rest of the kelp he stuffed into his mouth hungrily. Not the greatest breakfast, but it could be worse he thought as he chewed the tough plant. He dipped down lower in the pool, letting the cool water cover his head before coming up. His arm hurt but the kelp and salt water had stopped the blood loss. He peeled the bandage off and while painful, it was not as deep as he had first thought. The healers would be able to fix it, if he could get home. He glanced up at the sun, the tide would not come back for hours and this tidal pool would get warmer as the day progressed. Tiny crabs scuttled across the rocks and Thranduil grabbed one, popping into his mouth, crunching down on it with relish. He ate a few more and drank deeply from a small pool. Better. 

He chewed more kelp and pondered how he always seemed to be the one that ended up in a mess when it was Legolas who was the one who had started it. Ah well, as the eldest he should know better. Legolas was so persuasive though and Thranduil had to admit, he enjoyed the challenge at the time. Now he would have to face the wrath of their father, King Oropher. Their mother would not be happy with them, but she would sooth the King. Thranduil smiled with childish delight at the thought that Legolas was probably at this moment being punished. The smile disappeared when Thranduil realized that maybe he would not survive to be punished for their youthful daring. The more he thought about it, they had been very lucky. Well not totally lucky. He had been wounded and had to flee, knowing that he would be the one chased, what with the blood in the water, thus allowing Legolas to escape. He sank into the pool again, his long pale hair swirling about him like silver fronds.

★★★ 

The day had not started well for any of the Bowman family. The great clock in the hallway had not chimed the morning alarm, thus both Bard and Sigrid had slept till Tilda had woken Sigrid demanding breakfast. Both had scrambled to get their siblings fed and dressed and out the door to school. Then they rushed to the market square. Sigrid was scolded by her employer for being late. Without a word Sigrid quickly went to work by helping a rather irksome customer so she was forgiven. Bard rushed to the produce stall hoping that there would still be work for him. Beorn the owner of the stall was sorry but when Bard didn’t show up as promised he had gotten another man to fill in for the week. Bard nodded in understanding. 

Could nothing go right in his life? He thought. Bard wandered around the market, but no one needed any help. Bard drifted down to the Arkenstone but did not go in. Bard headed home and grabbing an apple, some bread and a burlap sack he headed out of town towards the shores of Esgaroth and the tidal pools that held the promise of bounty. He had gathered seaweed and mussels before and if he couldn’t work he could at least forage for food. The sea always had provided for the Bowman’s.

Bard moved around the head of the rock jetty, where the deeper tide pools were. They often held fish and crabs. His haul was pretty good so far, yet the promise of more than seaweed spurred him to the other side and that of the open sea of Esgaroth. Bard hunted around the pools closest to the surf. They were sparse as the water came in and out allowing the sea creatures to escape. He moved towards a higher outcrop of rocks. His stomach growled and glancing at the sun, Bard flopped onto a rough rock and took out his meager lunch. He raised his face to the pale sunshine, it was early spring and any sunshine was welcomed. He munched on his apple and looked out to the sea. He hoped the Black Arrow was having a good haul, for Percy’s sake at least. He smiled thinking of his friend. 

The Bowman’s were not native to Dale, they moved here when war had come to their lands. Bard’s father was a fisherman, as had been his grandfather, so Dale was the best choice for them. Going west to the Imlardris Sea was too far, as was the great city of Gondor in the south. Bard loved Dale, and while not a native, he grew to love the shores and to fish the sea. To the northwest lay the great Mirkwood Ocean. Bard remembered asking Percy why it was called Mirkwood, such a strange name for an ocean. 

Percy told him that long ago, there had been a great forest city of Greenwood. Vast was the forest and it was ruled by proud and fierce king. The king was loved by a witch of the sea that lapped at its very feet. The witch professed her love for the King but he spurred her, as she was a hag in his eyes. In her wrath she unleashed the waters of the world and drowned the Greenwood. All perished and the great forest was swallowed by the cold ocean, never to emerge from the gloom of the deep waters. Afterwards it was called Mirkwood. Bard had marveled at this tale. When he naively asked if that was true, Percy had laughed and said no. The forest had been consumed due to a great earthquake and the ocean had swept in to drown it, but wasn’t it a great story either way? 

Bard had wanted to see this great Mirkwood. When his father had been out to sea, he and Percy had taken a skiff and two hours later they had drifted over the outskirts of the great drowned forest. Bard had never seen anything so haunting and beautiful. Fathoms deep, the water was so clear you could make out the great trees and ruined houses still perched amongst the branches. Bard could believe that mere- people now dwelled in those ghostly houses. Percy whispered that if you sailed over Mirkwood at night, strange lights could be seen in the depths of the watery forest. Bard and Percy had not stayed to see if that was true. They both felt as if they were trespassing somehow, and set sail for Dale and their gentle Esgaroth Sea. As they had put sail, Bard had looked back and could have sworn he saw a flash of great fins and pale limbs swimming deeper into the grim forest. Bard never spoke of it to Percy. That was his secret. Many of his friends laughed at him for his fondness over Gandalf’s tales of the denizens of the deep oceans.

Bard sighed, how he wished Gandalf’s tales were true. When his father died at sea Bard had become the head of the poor Bowman house and took up the life of fisherman. Not once had he seen anything of the mythical creatures Gandalf claimed to have seen. Bard chuckled as he chewed on the hard bread, remembering Gandalf and Thorin’s numerous arguments about these “encounters”. Bard entered into Arkenstone to be greeted by Gandalf stridently defending his meeting with a selkie.

Thorin snorted in disgust, pressing Gandalf. “So you’re saying that any person who happens to have dark grey hair and “spots”, otherwise known as freckles, are selkies?” Gandalf shook his head at Thorin, who continued. “Oh that’s right, selkies are the mere-people’s traders, as they can take human form so they bring back goods that the watery people long for. Well, I guess that makes my trader Carter a selkie, though his hair is white not grey.” Thorin had laughed at this jibe and Gandalf drew himself up and with a steely glint in his eye had returned to his explanation.

“Of course not, Carter is a man, just like you and I. You can always tell a selkie as they will always have their seal pelts with them. The one I met was a beautiful woman, hair as dark as coal and eyes so brown they seemed black. And she had a seal skin cloak.” 

“Okay, so you met an old woman with a seal skin coat.” 

“No, she was young, no older than you are now Thorin!”

Bilbo had laughed, “Oh Thorin, I would be insulted! Gandalf just called you old!” Both men had ignored him and Bard had interrupted the fight, as he wanted to know why the seal skin was the defining point. 

Gandalf blinked at Bard in confusion, “Simple, my dear Bard, selkies are seal-people, if they lose their pelts when in human form that can never return to their true form, which is that of a seal. And if their pelts are destroyed they remain human. Selkies can live on land for long periods of time, but always they feel the pull of the sea, their true home.”

Bard dusted off the crumbs from his tunic and stood up. The day was getting on and soon the tide would begin to come in and then he would be in trouble. He bent to pick up his sack when he heard a sound to his left. Bard turned and studied the rocky outcrop. He could have sworn he had heard a noise. Nothing moved and no other sound reached him but the sound of the surf. He shook his head, it was just his over active imagination. Bard began to move closer to the outcrop and from the corner of his eye he caught movement at one of the pools but when he straightened and looked in that direction, again nothing. He was sure though that he seen something and as he turned this time he saw a flash of something pale. Bard felt a surge of excitement. It could be a fish, maybe a blue fin. Wouldn’t that be something! A blue fin would be an excellent catch; it could feed them for days. Bard began to pick his way around the outcrops and pools heading for the one pool with the promise of bounty.

☆☆☆ 

Thranduil rested his arms on the lip of the pool, gazing at the open sea. He chewed his lip considering his options. The day had not yet reached noon but already the pool was warmer than he was used too. He could feel his skin beginning to burn under the rays of the sun. He should go now, he reasoned. He was rested and had eaten so was in relatively good shape for what he knew would be a hard trek. His arm hurt, which concerned him, a mild infection that could get worse if he didn’t get home to the healers. He also knew that he would most likely get bruised and scrapped up from crossing the rocks. Thranduil pulled himself out of the pool and moved towards the next one a few yards away. 

He slid into it with relief. This one was deeper and cooler. He dipped down to wet his shoulders and head before resuming his trek. Thranduil pulled up and instantly dropped back, his heart pounding in his chest. It couldn’t be! He was just seeing things. This time with more caution he raised his head above the pool and his eyes widened in shock. There moving amongst the tide pools was a man. Thranduil watched as the man sat down on a boulder and began to eat. Thranduil’s keen eyes could see that this man was young, probably no older then himself. Dark hair, held back in a messy bun and a scruffy beard that graced his chin and upper lip. Thranduil ducked back down before the man could see him. 

Various thoughts raced through his mind, but Thranduil could not come up with a course of action. All he could hope for was that the man would move on. Thranduil moved away from the side of the pool closest to the man, as if this would make any difference. As he did, he failed to notice the jutting stone that scrapped open his wound. He gasped in pain, grabbing his arm, blood welling up again. Biting his lip, he chanced another look, to quickly drop back, as the young man glanced over. Thranduil could feel panic rising up, what was he going to do? 

For all intent and purposes, he was trapped. He dipped down into the pool, letting the water cover him, his mind racing on the possibilities that awaited him if this man actually came closer. Thranduil rose up again, to see if the man was moving along. There was no doubt that the man had seen him and was moving towards him. Dread and terror raced through him. He would never see his family again. Never have the chance to tell them how much he loved them, even Legolas. There was only one thing left for him and that was to fight and hope that he could come out alive, if not, this was the end for him.

★☆★ 

Bard moved towards the pool as quickly as he could, happy that finally something was going his way for once. A blue fin would be a god send for the family pantry. As Bard neared the pool a deep and commanding voice rang out, starting him.

“DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER!” A man yelled, holding up a hand to ward him off. 

Bard started and then gaped at what he saw in the pool. His mind could not process what he was seeing. What in all that was holy was a man doing swimming in a tide pool? He thought. He must be freezing. The weather was still not very warm despite the sun shining. As Bard came closer to the pool he realized that the man was half-naked, from what he could see. And a striking man at that! Pale skin, long silver blonde hair, strong jaw line, soft pink lips, straight nose and dark brows, which were furrowed in concern. And his eyes; gods, they were so bright, piercing and a blue that was other worldly.

Bard then noticed blood streaking down the man’s pale arm. Bard’s shock at coming across a man in a tidal pool was replaced by concern. The man obviously had been in a boating mishap. That explain why he was almost naked and the strange accent as well. 

“Are you alright?” Bard queried, moving closer. “I can help you.” He said searching his pockets for a handkerchief to give the man to wrap his arm. 

“STAY AWAY!” the man’s voice was suddenly harsh. “Leave me alone.” 

Bard looked at the man in surprise which was quickly replaced by astonishment as he came to the lip of the pool. Bard’s mind could not grasp what he was actually seeing. What he thought was a half-naked man was in fact a mermaid. It was all true. Gandalf had been telling the truth, everything was real! 

Bard’s gaze took in the silvery blue scaled tail ending that ended in gossamer fins. Bard’s shock was replaced by intense excitement. This was incredible. Bard sank to his knees while the mermaid pushed as far away from him as he could. They stared at each other, Bard with wonder, the other; hostility. 

“F.f.for your arm.” He stammered. With a trembling hand, Bard extended his handkerchief towards the man. The mermaid bared his sharp teeth at Bard and hissed. Bard drew back his hand and flopped onto his butt, shaking his head. He couldn’t stop staring.

“I can’t believe I’m looking at a real mermaid!” He exclaimed. This caused the other to surge at Bard aggressively. Bard scrambled back in alarm.

“I didn’t realize that humans were so stupid!” Thranduil spat. “Or do human women lack breasts like I do?” 

Bard blinked at him and then grinned at his mistaken use of mermaid, when obviously he was a merman. “Sorry, I … I just can’t believe what I am seeing.” Again he extended his handkerchief and gestured to the cut. Thranduil narrowed his eyes but snatched the cloth from him and wrapped it about the cut. 

“So what are you going to do human?” Thranduil asked warily, watching Bard with suspicion. 

“Bard.” He said.

“What?” Thranduil said in confusion.

“Humans have names. Mine is Bard. Do creatures of the deep not have names?” He asked with amusement, smiling at the other. 

Thranduil snorted at this and a small smile ghosted over his lips. “Thranduil.” The smile disappeared to be replaced by a feral gleam in his eyes. “You still haven’t answered my question. What do you plan to do?"

Bard was puzzled by this question and frowned, not really understanding it. Bard worried his lower lip, pondering what Thranduil meant. Then he remembered some of Gandalf’s less pleasant stories about sea people. Tales of them having jewels in their gullets, that their tears gave life eternal. Bard could understand the question now. Some of the tales told of humans enriching themselves at the expense of the sea people. Even at the cost of their lives. He studied Thranduil closely. Now that his shock over this discovery was lessening he noticed the differences in this man/creature. His eyes weren’t just the most beautiful blue Bard had ever see they were also larger than his own. The pupils were vertical; like cat’s eyes. His ears swept up from his jaw line, long and the tips were pointed, jewels winked on the tight lobes. Around his upper arm was a string of pearls and sparkling white stones. On the back of his arms Bard could see fins, almost translucent that he had missed them at first glance. His fingers were exceptionally long and webbed to the first joint, but they were bejeweled as well. Bard wouldn’t need to gut him to get jewels. Thranduil was wearing a fortune ready for the taking, and for a brief moment he thought what one stone would mean for the well-being of his family. Not that Bard would do such a thing.

“Help you.” He responded with a shrug. “What else would I do?” 

Thranduil’s pupil’s narrowed as he eyed Bard in misgiving. How many times had his father told him that humans were horrible creatures? They could not be trusted and were to be avoided at all cost. Like all children of the deep, Thranduil and Legolas had of course ignored these warnings. Thranduil had watched the great ships when they were out at sea. He had swum up to the hull and listened to the sailors. Humans proved to be just as his father had said; dumb, dirty and dangerous. He saw how they caught fish without any regard, throwing away perfectly fine fish and squid, simply because they were not a profitable catch. And then there was all the waste that the ships produced from the humans on boar d, throwing their refuses and fluids into the deep waters. Thranduil had lost any wonder over humans just as all mere-people did. They lived in separated worlds with selkies being the link between the two.

Bard’s response was not what Thranduil had expected. Up close he could see that his clothing were of poor quality. Bard must be a man in need and Thranduil was well aware of what finding a merman could mean. This was what he had feared. He was under no illusion that his life wasn’t in danger. He been told numerous times that human’s would kill any anything they didn’t understand or feared. Thranduil had also noticed how Bard’s eyes had lingered on the rings and arm band that he wore, a poor man wouldn’t hesitant to kill him just for these trinkets. Thranduil knew if he came any closer he would be compelled to try to seize this human and drown him. Hearing Bard say he would help him made him pause. 

“Why would you help me?” Thranduil enquired. Bard squirmed under the intense gaze of Thranduil. Bard had perceived not just the wealth but how Thranduil skin was showing signs of distress. Gandalf had said that sea people’s skin was sensitive to the rays of the sun. Sea people loved coming to the surface, he had told Bard. They just couldn’t stay long; this was why they were rarely seen. 

“Because it’s the right thing to do and,” Bard sheepishly smiled at Thranduil; “because you’re a merman; that is worth helping in and of itself!” 

Thranduil shook his head in disbelief, he couldn’t believe his luck. Thranduil mulled over if he should trust this man. Bard seemed so earnest in what he had said. If Thranduil was any judge of character, this man seemed honest, not that he had a lot of experience with humans. Maybe he was just lulling him into trusting him, so he would be complacent when the attempt to kill him was made. 

“You’d help me if I was drowning, wouldn’t you?” Bard enquired. Thranduil flushed at the question as he had just been thinking the exact thing. He sighed deeply, what choice did he have? He didn’t really want to crawl and squirm the whole way to the sea. He found that he didn’t want to kill this man. Thranduil couldn’t explain why, but a strange feeling stirred in his stomach when Bard’s hazel eyes caught his.

“If you really want to help;” Thranduil finally declared, “get me to the open sea.” Bard glanced back to the sea. 

“How?” 

“How do you think?” Thranduil replied derisively. “You’ll lend me your legs!” Bard stared at him in bewilderment. Thranduil couldn’t believe he had to spell it out for him. “I’ll climb up onto your back and you will carry me to the sea. And then I will swim back to my home.” Bard’s mouth dropped in horror. Thranduil was rather stunned by Bard’s reaction at his suggestion. “Do you have a better idea?” 

“I couldn’t!” Bard exclaimed. “I mean, how… why… would you… I could never do such a thing!” 

Thranduil gave him a bewildered look. What was the man babbling about? “Why ever not?” He demanded.

Bard started at this. He shook his head and said, “Well because I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” 

Thranduil was totally confused. He stared hard at Bard, was the man serious? “How would being carried on your back hurt me? Aside from dropping me, that is?”

“Wouldn’t touching me cause you to burn?” Bard asked in dismay. Thranduil was stunned by this revelation. He could see that Bard believed it whole heartedly. Before he could stop himself Thranduil broke down and laughed with wicked glee. He grinned up at Bard’s perplexed face.

“Whatever did you get such a wild notion as that?” Thranduil finally asked after he stilled his laughter.

Bard’s face flushed in embarrassment. “I was told that by someone.” He muttered. Thranduil shook his head in derision and smirked at him.

“Well they were wrong.” Thranduil motioned for Bard to come closer. “Come, I promise that touching me will hurt neither of us.” Bard went to the lip of the pool and Thranduil extended his arm for him to grab. Bard was shocked when he took hold of Thranduil’s hand. He had expected it to be cold, not hot which made him drop it in surprise. 

“Where you expecting me to be cold like a fish?” Thranduil taunted. “I may have a tail, Bard, but I am still a man, just a different type of man.” Bard nodded and pulled him up out of the pool. Thranduil glanced at him. “Ready?” 

Bard gave a sharp nod, turned and knelt so Thranduil could throw his arms around his neck. Bard took a deep breath and heaved up. He grunted in effort and hefted him up higher on his back. Thranduil was heavier than he had expected, he seemed so slender and frail in the pool. Strong arms gripped his shoulders and neck. The heat radiating off Thranduil was already making Bard sweat. Bard took a tentative step towards the open water and prayed that he would have the strength to make it there. 

Bard was relieved when they finally made it to the edge of the water. His legs were just about to give out, he was certain. One last awkward step and he turned and Thranduil released his grip to dive into the water. Bard didn’t even mind getting soaked from the water splashing up from the mighty flick of Thranduil’s tail as he drove deeper into the water. Bard sank to the edge of the jetty and surveyed the blue water. Gentle waves were the only thing Bard saw. He rose and went back to retrieve his bag. He came back to the water’s edge scanning it. He felt sad, he thought that Thranduil would have at least come back to say thank you. He sighed, turning from the sea and began to head back home. In any case he had met a merman! Maybe he would meet Thranduil again. He realized that he wanted this more than anything.

“BARD!” 

He whipped around to see Thranduil bobbing in the surf. Thranduil waved and then threw something to him. Bard reached out and caught it, gasping when he saw what is was. Bard’s head snapped up to see Thranduil smile, wave again and dive under. Bard belated waved back, his own smile threatened to split his face. In his hand he held the pearl and diamond armband. Bard’s smile softened and he held it close to his chest. This was thanks above and beyond his wildest dreams. Thranduil had just given him the ability to save his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
